


La Graduación [Pricefield One Shot]

by bittxrsweetsoph



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), F/F, Graduación, max caulfield - Freeform, pricefield
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittxrsweetsoph/pseuds/bittxrsweetsoph
Summary: 8 meses después del final de la historia que vimos en Life Is Strange (final bay>bae), llega el día de la graduación de Max en la Academia Blackwell, y recibe una visita muy especial...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 1





	La Graduación [Pricefield One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene spoilers sobre el final de Life Is Strange, pero no de Life Is Strange 2 o Before The Storm, ya que fue escrito antes de que se estrenaran.

(Max salió de su cuarto, con sus vaqueros de siempre, su camiseta favorita y el colgante de las tres balas al cuello. Era muy diferente a las chicas con las que se iba cruzando por el pasillo: todas super elegantes, ¿pero qué norma dictaba que no se podía ir a la graduación en vaqueros? Salió del edificio y se encontró con Kate).

Max: ¡Hola Kate!   
Kate: Ah... Hola, Max.  
Max: Hey, bonito vestido.  
Kate: ¿Sí? Eh... no sabía si ponérmelo...  
Max: Estás genial, no te preocupes. Y Kate... sonríe, hoy no es un día para estar triste.

(Kate sonrió.)

Kate: Jajaja, gracias, Max. Me siento muy afortunada de tener una amiga como tú. En serio.

(Durante la conversación habían llegado a la parte delantera de Blackwell, donde estaba el escenario. Warren se acercó a ellas.)

Max: ¡Hey, Warren!  
Kate: Hola.  
Warren: ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Preparada para tu debut?

(Dijo Warren, con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a Max).

Max: Te odio. ¿Por qué tengo que dar yo el discurso en representación de los alumnos?   
Kate: Porque nadie quería y tu nombre salió en el sorteo jajaja.

(A Max le molestaron esos comentarios, pero notó que esta vez la risa de Kate era sincera. La primera en mucho tiempo, así que intentó sonreír ella también, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el discurso).

Max: Estoy de los nervios. Si ya me da vergüenza leer en clase, imagínate dar un discurso delante de alumnos y padres...  
Warren: ¡Y profesores! 

(Max dedicó a Warren una de esas miradas que matan. El director subió al escenario, y los presentes se sentaron).

Wells: Buenas tardes a todos, y bienvenidos. Es para mí un honor entregar los diplomas a los estudiantes y declarar graduados a los alumnos de la promoción 2013-2014. Pero, antes de todo, Maxine Caulfield, como representante de los estudiantes va a pronunciar un pequeño discurso. Adelante, Maxine.

(Max subió las escaleras del escenario temerosa, y cuando llegó al atril sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo desdobló. Miró al público. Había mucha gente... demasiada. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer, pero cuando levantó la vista, para ver si les estaba aburriendo, allí estaban. Chloe, William y Rachel, detrás del público, en la acera entre las sillas y el aparcamiento. Sonreían y le saludaban. Notaba que le decían algo, que le susurraban palabras. Era imposible que desde tan lejos les oyera, pero, de alguna extraña forma, entendía lo que decían).

Chloe: Hey, SuperMax.

(Max no pudo evitar sonreír y llevarse la mano al colgante que llevaba al cuello, y acarició las balas sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos azul mar de Chloe. El siguiente en hablar fue William).

William: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña pirata.

(Le daba tanta rabia no haber podido salvarle... Esas palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza, mientras por fuera, sin darse cuenta, seguía pronunciando el discurso).

Max: Hoy decimos adiós a todo lo que nos era conocido, y dejamos aquí tantos recuerdos...   
Rachel: Gracias Max, gracias por todo.

(Que ellos estuvieran ahí y que estuvieran diciendo eso era increíble. ¿Serían una alucinación? ¿Los podía ver sólo ella? De repente, William y Rachel desaparecieron, mientras Max no podía dejar de pensar cuánto los echaba de menos, y de algún extraño modo, Chloe pareció entenderla).

Chloe: No te preocupes, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, y aquí nos quedaremos, contigo.

(Entonces Max leyó el final de su discurso).

Max: Pero hay gente que siempre estará a nuestro lado, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos... y esa persona que nos ilumina, nos da fuerzas para seguir, y es esa voz que siempre nos acompañará...  
Chloe: Te quiero Max, y siempre lo haré.

(Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Max, sin que esta se diera siquiera cuenta).

Max: Siempre...

(Miró hacia abajo, intentando disimular que estaba llorando, dobló el papel y cuando levantó la vista, todos estaban de pie, aplaudiendo emocionados... Pero Chloe había desaparecido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le importaba si había sido una alucinación o no, estaría siempre en su corazón. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó del escenario temblando, mientras su mirada se perdía en el precioso vestido de mariposas azules de Kate...).

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito en 2015, cuando aún no había salido Before The Storm, por eso Rachel no tiene mucho desarrollo, porque entonces no la conocía mucho y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. La fecha de publicación es muy posterior porque estoy trasladando todos los fanfics que tenía publicados en otras redes a AO3.
> 
> Pd: si te ha gustado, tienes otro fic Pricefield en mi perfil, "El Faro", donde Max y Chloe investigan en el faro, el mismo día del tornado, para intentar encontrar respuestas a las preguntas del pasado y el futuro...


End file.
